Cuidado con el Perro
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Miguel no lo pensó mucho antes de llevarse al cachorro a su departamento, fue ahí donde empezaron los problemas. Martín, fuera de romperle los zapatos y chillar en la noche, resulta que está gordo, según la veterinaria. Fue así que Miguel terminó pasando la mayoría de sus tardes en el parque con un perro mal portado, y también conoció a su futuro esposo. EcuPer. Latin Hetalia.


**Cuidado con el perro**

Era el cachorro más bonito de la camada, o eso pensó Miguel cuando el esponjoso labrador llegó a su lado y lo miró hacia arriba con sus enormes ojitos verdes. No lo pensó mucho antes de llevárselo, y que su tío le hiciera una oferta por él porque, bueno, era su _**tío**_ , no ayudó a que lo considerara mejor. Por eso fue que terminó con una bestia en crecimiento en su pequeño departamento. Una bestia a la que le puso Martín, porque igual tenía cara de Martín, y no se le ocurría nada más aparte de eso y Chocolate.

-Muy bien amiguito, dormirás aquí, en silencio, no queremos tener problemas con los vecinos, ¿Verdad? –No podía evitar hablarle como lo haría con un bebé. Pero estaba trabajando en ello.

Para la cama de su nueva mascota había vaciado una de las cestas de mimbre que usaba para guardar las verduras, y puso unos cuantos camisetas de su tiempo de universitario dentro para que el cachorro estuviera más calientito y pudiera recostarse en algo más blando- Buen chico Martín, quédate ahí –Le acarició la cabecita por última vez y apagó las luces de la cocina en donde, esperaba, se quedara el cachorro. Con suerte había alcanzado la entrada de su habitación cuando Martín pasó por el lado de sus piernas y se metió debajo de la cama a morderle las pantuflas.

\- A ver, esto no es en lo que quedamos –Dijo, caminando de vuelta a la cocina con el perrito en brazos mientras le mordisqueaba la manga del pijama. Lo dejó en la canasta otra vez y Martín lo miró con grandes ojos verdes- No.

Fue una guerra de idas y venidas desde su cuarto a la cocina. Hasta que el perro le ganó.

-Pobre de ti que llores –Le dijo a Martín, ahora en un rincón de su dormitorio mordisqueando una de sus zapatillas más viejas. Miguel lo miró por un rato mientras se comía los cordones antes de apagar la lamparita a un lado de su cama. Esperaba que el cachorro se quedara tranquilo por toda la noche ahora que le había dado en el gusto. No fue así.

Miguel estaba medio dormido, cómodo entre sus almohadas y calientito bajo las sábanas cuando escuchó el repiqueteo de unas garritas contra el piso. No les hizo caso y apretó los ojos con mayor fuerza para que ni por si acaso se abrieran. Las garritas iban de un lado a otro, olfateando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. De pronto pararon, y Miguel volvió a avanzar hacia el reino de los sueños. Hasta que escuchó unos gimoteos justo al lado de su cabeza. Abrió un ojo, uno solo y pudo ver el brillo de dos esferas grandes asomándose por el borde de la cama. Mientras, los lloriqueos subían y subían su volumen.

-Vete a tu cama –Le murmuró al perro y cerró el ojo. Lo único que logró fue que Martín siguiera llorando y tratara de aullarle para que le hiciera caso.

ºwº

-¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! –Miguel volvió a gritar mientras sacudía sus zapatos en el aire. Martín, aún un cachorro pero ya pegando el estirón, solo miraba el juguete que había estado mordiendo hace un momento subir, y luego bajar.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¡Estás en problemas! Ahora sí que sí, ¿Con qué se supone que vaya al trabajo hoy?

- _¡Guauf!_

-¡Vas a olvidarte de dormir en mi cama! ¡Se acabaron los privilegios para ti, Martín!

- _¡Guauf!_

ºwº

-Por favor, solo hazlo –Miguel llevaba arrepintiéndose de no sacar una chaqueta desde hace cuatro calles. Se abrazaba a sí mismo como podía mientras seguía sujetando la correa de Martín- ¡Vamos chico, no me hagas esto!

Le sorprendía cómo es que Martín podía tomarse tanto tiempo para decidir dónde quería hacer pipí. Pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo en la alfombra, o no.

- _¡Guauf!_

-¿Esto es porque no quise darte del ceviche, verdad?

- _¡Guauf! ¡Guauf_

ºwº

Martín se encontraba feliz, el perro-grande no había salido de casa en la mañana, y siempre que el perro-grande no salía de casa en la mañana la guarida se llenaba de olores deliciosos al menos dos veces antes de que se fuera la luz otra vez. Estaban saliendo olores deliciosos en aquel momento, de la caja negra-grande a la que todavía no podía trepar. No sabía cómo lo hacía el perro-grande, pero siempre le compartía un poco de la comida así que no había de qué preocuparse.

-¿Qué miras? –Miguel se estaba preparando el almuerzo pero no podía dejar de mirar a su perro, quien lo observaba desde su cojín junto al sillón, de espaldas y con las patas extendidas al cielo, con sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos y enfocados en él. Era lo más chistoso que había visto.

ºwº

-No, bájate –Miguel quería disfrutar su día libre viendo una película recostado en el sillón, pero Martín seguía queriendo recostarse sobre él y lamerle la cara. Volvió a empujarlo otra vez y el perro dio un bufido, bajando las orejas- Ya tienes todo lleno de pelos, no.

Escuchó un lloriqueo de parte de Martín, pero no le hizo caso, le puso play a la película y comió un poco más de papas de la bolsa que tenía. No había ni terminado la introducción cuando sintió que le lamían los pies.

-¡No! –Dobló las piernas para huir de la boca de su perro, y Martín aprovechó para subirse de nuevo al sillón ahora que tenía espacio. Miguel se sintió manipulado.

- _¡Guauf!_

Terminó viendo la película con el perro sentado junto a él, y compartiéndole papitas cada vez que Martín le golpeaba el brazo con la pata.

ºwº

-¡Bájate de ahí, bestia! ¡Osh! ¡Nadie me dijo que crecerías tanto!

- _¡Guauf!_

Miguel se abalanzó sobre la mesa para intentar sujetar a Martín de su collar, pero este estaba listo y volvió al piso, golpeando de paso el florero de centro.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Para, Martín! –Miguel vio la cerámica destrozándose contra el piso y decidió que iba a castrar al animal.

- _¡Guauf!_ –Martín salió disparado desde debajo de la mesa en cuanto Miguel corrió las sillas, según él, el juego terminaba cuando el perro-grande-y-raro lo atrapara.

-¡Carajo! –Su perro le pasó por entre las piernas y Miguel se fue derechito al piso- _¡Martín!_

- _¡Guauf!_

Corrieron por el comedor, su cuarto y la cocina, pero finalmente logró pararlo en la estancia. Martín se subió al sillón, y en lo que escalaba el respaldo para saltarlo Miguel se lanzó sobre el perro y lo sujetó por el cuello.

-¡Te tengo! –El labrador agitó las patas pero Miguel pudo amarrar la correa al collar del perro antes de que volviera a escapar- ¡Vas a ir al veterinario quieras o no!

Al verse derrotado, Martín llevó su hocico hacia atrás y le dio una lamida en la nariz al perro-grande.

-¡Agh! _¡Martín!_

- _¡Guauf!_

ºwº

-¿Qué le ha estado dando de comer? –Le preguntó la veterinaria, una vez que lograron subir al perro al mesón. El dilema fue mantenerlo quieto, por eso Miguel lo tenía sujeto del cuello mientras la chica lo examinaba.

-Eh… comida, de perro… -No podía decirle que le daba a probar de sus salsas, o que le convidaba del helado cuando compraba luego de un antojo. Ni que entre los dos vaciaban un paquete de papas cada vez que miraban una película. De todas formas la doctora lo miró como si supiera lo que estaba ocultando.

-Bien, entonces necesita hacer más ejercicio, ¿Cada cuánto lo lleva a pasear?

-¡Todos los días!

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo? –La veterinaria fue a sentarse a su escritorio. Miguel no sabía si ya podía bajar a Martín, así que siguió sosteniéndolo del cuello.

-Ah, ¿Lo que se demore en evacuar? –La chica otra vez lo miró como si fuera una gran decepción. Como si ambos fueran una gran decepción la verdad.

-Eso no lo consideramos un paseo, señor Prado, al menos media hora cada día.

-¿Tanto? –Miguel también se estaba sintiendo como un fracaso.

-O más, para un perro tan grande como él…

- _¡Guauf!_

Miguel miró a su mascota, era cierto que se sentía un poco rechoncho por los costados, pero, ¿No que los gorditos son más felices? Le comentó eso mismo a la veterinaria.

-Señor Prado…

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Coincidió con ella solo para que dejara de mirarlo como si pensara llamar a la policía canina y quitarle la custodia de su propia mascota- ¿Qué sugiere que haga entonces?

-¿Hay algún parque cerca de su casa?

-Eh, ¿No sé…?

-Pues averígüelo, ¡Ah!, y compre una pelota. Las de tenis son las mejores, duran más…

ºwº

-Por favor, estamos en público ahora, compórtate –Miguel no había dejado de hablarle a Martín desde que dejaron la casa. El perro se fue emocionando cada vez más cuando se percató que dejaban la cuadra para ir a terrenos desconocidos. Iba de un lado a otro olfateando todo, y cada vez que se topaban con otro perro meneaba la cola y se ponía a saltar y a ladrar. A Miguel ya le dolían los dedos y los brazos por lo fuerte que tenía que sujetar la correa. Estaban llegando al parque, y eso implicaba más árboles y flores que olfatear y perros a los que perseguir.

- _¡Guauf! ¡Guauf!_ –Martín observaba a todos los perros que corrían por el pasto persiguiendo bolas y platillos voladores, y hasta veía a más perros-grandes-y-raros como Miguel. ¡Los dos la iban a pasar muy bien!

-¡Martín, quieto! –Volvió a decirle, tratando de no alzar tanto la voz, no quería que los otros dueños pensaran que no tenía control sobre su perro, aunque fuera cierto.

- _¡Guauf!_

Miguel los llevó rápidamente, o lo más rápido que pudo arrastrar a Martín, hacia el lugar más vacío y apartado del resto de la gente que pudo encontrar, y sacó una de las pelotas de tenis que venían en el pack que compró en la tienda.

-Muy bien, ella dijo que con esto bastaba –Se la mostró a Martín y parecía suficientemente interesado- ¡Buen chico! Vas a ir a buscarla, ¿Cierto? –Comenzó a agitarla frente al perro- ¿La quieres? ¡La quieres! –Acercó su mano al collar para quitarle la correa. Martín ni lo notó, seguía mirando la pelota- ¡Búscala! –Desató la correa y se irguió, lanzando la pelota hacia adelante, pero Martín corrió en la otra dirección- _¡No!_ –Se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a su perro empezando a perseguir al Poodle más cercano- ¡Martín, no! ¡Perro tonto!

Corrió al igual que la dueña del pompón con patas detrás de los animales. Martín durante su persecución pasó a llevar a dos personas, le pisó la cola a un Border collie y mandó a volar a un Cocker spaniel. Todo terminó cuando el mini perro se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña. Pero claro, eso no evitó que Martín se lanzara encima de igual manera.

Miguel volvió a atar a su perro antes que pudiera hacer más que botar al suelo a la pobre chica. Corrió lejos, al otro lado del parque antes que el Poodle se recuperara del susto y fuera a sacarle los ojos al burro de Martín.

-¡Carajo! ¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza? Queremos causar una buena impresión, ¿Recuerdas?

- _¡Guauf!_

-¡Cielos! Ya perdí una pelota, debí comprar las dos cajas… -Mientras seguía caminando en busca de otro lugar, esta vez **más** apartado, fue aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre la correa sin darse cuenta, fue por eso que cuando Martín se echó a correr nuevamente, la cuerda se le escapó de las manos.

- _¡Guauf!_ –Martín sintió el olor primero, y luego lo vio de pie frente a otro de esos perros-grandes que caminaban en dos patas al igual que Miguel. Era el perro-no-grande-y-raro que mejor olía en el parque. Tenía que ir con él y mostrárselo a Miguel, tal vez podrían llevárselo con ellos a la guarida- _¡Guauf!_

Miguel vio a Martín hacer su camino hacia otro perro, esta vez no era un Poodle, y era más grande, pero la verdad no tenía ni idea qué raza era. Podía distinguir patas delgadas y un hocico fino, era casi todo negro excepto el vientre y la base de las patas, que eran blancas. Y a diferencia del Poodle, no se percató de Martín hasta que lo tuvo en frente.

-¡No lo muerdas! –Ya veía sangre y una demanda en su futuro. Pero, para su suerte, Martín no iba corriendo como galgo para clavarle el diente. En vez de eso paró en seco a un lado del otro perro y le dio un lengüetazo en todo el hocico, acto seguido se echó al suelo para mostrarle el estómago y moverle la cola- ¿Qué…?

Llegó al lado de los perros sin aliento, y fue cuando notó que el dueño estaba parado a un lado.

-Oh, pero qué simpático –Al menos el joven parecía divertido y no irritado- ¡Tienes un nuevo amigo! ¿Eh, Manu?

El perro sí parecía irritado con las locuras de Martín. Inclinaba el torso hacia atrás y miraba al perro rubio como si fuera un gusano gordo que de repente se posó en su plato de comida.

-Lo siento, nuevo lugar… le emociona todo –Recuperó el aliento y se incorporó, mirando por primera vez al dueño de "Manu". Era un joven como de su edad, y guapo, muy guapo, con una sonrisa brillante- Ho-hola, soy Miguel, y… **ese** , es Martín –Su perro siguió mostrándole la panza al perro sin raza.

-Francisco, un gusto –Los dos se estrecharon las manos y Miguel ya comenzaba a soñar con trajes de boda, una casa con patio y dos niños jugando afuera, uno para cada perro. Eso hizo, hasta que Martín lo arruinó.

- _¡Guauf!_ –De un salto se incorporó, y de otro salto le cayó encima al otro animal y trató de montarlo, montarla, con mucha energía.

- _¡Martín!_

Miguel gritó y Francisco también, y entre los dos lograron separar al labrador de su nueva conquista.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Todavía no está castrado, ¡Oh, pero vaya que lo estará! –Se apresuró en decir Miguel cuando ya tenía a su mascota sujeta con brazos y piernas. Martín seguía moviéndose y dando saltitos sin dejar de mirar a Manu- ¡Perdón!

- _¡Guauf!_

Francisco ya había atado la correa al arnés de su mascota, y esta se mantenía oculta detrás de su pierna. Ahora el chico sí parecía un poco irritado.

-No deberías quitarle la correa si todavía no se comporta.

Sintiéndose algo irritado él, y en defensa de su torpe animal fue que Miguel le contestó.

-Bueno, tú no deberías sacarla a pasear cuando está en celo.

-Manuel es macho.

-… Oh.

-¡Ash! –Francisco dio media vuelta y se alejó. Caminando a la par se fue **Manuel** , no sin antes dedicarle un gruñido a su agresor.

Miguel los miró hasta que salieron del parque, sujetando a Martín con firmeza puesto que seguía dando saltos, pero cuando este entendió que su interés romántico no volvería, se puso a lloriquear.

-Vaya primera impresión –Le comentó irritado al perro, este siguió lloriqueando.

ºwº

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. No, mentira, ¡Sí que puedo creerlo! –Habían vuelto derrotados de su primer día en el parque, luego que Martín hiciera sus necesidades sobre el pasto y Miguel se percatara que no había llevado bolsas. Los sacó corriendo del lugar antes que alguien pudiera darse cuenta.

\- _Sniff_ –Martín estaba con la cabeza sobre su cojín y el resto del cuerpo sobre la alfombra. Apenas había bebido un poco de agua y se tiró a morir en un pozo de miseria que amenazaba con tragar a Miguel. El joven mientras tanto picaba verduras con una ferocidad aterradora, recordando el fracaso que había sido ese día.

-¡Uy! Y ese tipo, "No deberías quitarle la correa si todavía no se comporta", ñeh, ñeh, ñeh… -Cuando se llenó la tablilla tiró todos los pedazos al wok- ¡Claro, seguramente él es tan responsable! Con el arnés y la correa ajustable para su perro, y su pack de bolsas para la mierda… -Sacó el pollo que había estado descongelado en el microondas y comenzó a filetearlo- Seguramente es de esos que compran botellas sin BPA para tenerle agua al animal cuando se canse, y solo compra el alimento más caro y certificado por el colegio veterinario… ¡Demonios! Apuesto que habría sido un buen esposo, de esos que llevaban el desayuno a la cama y cuando llora el bebé dicen "¡No te preocupes, yo voy!" ¡Cuánto lo odio! Sí, qué bueno que los espantaste Martín, ¿Quién quiere a gente así cerca? ¡Nosotros no! –Los ojos comenzaban a picarle por la cebolla frita, y estaba lagrimando para cuando añadió el pollo- _Sniff_ ¿A quién le importa que a nadie en el parque le agrademos? No es el _sniff_ fin del mundo… ¿Verdad? –Volvió a mirar a su perro.

- _Sniff Sniff –_ Martín seguía sumido en su pena. La verdad, estaba ayudando a que Miguel se deprimiera más.

-¿Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de parque?

- _¡Auuhh!_

Nunca le había escuchado esos alaridos a Martín. Tal vez tenía una astilla enterrada que no le había visto. Volvió a mirar a su perro, y este le devolvía la mirada con sus ojitos verdes. Suponía que debía ser fuerte por los dos.

-¡No! –Gritó enterrando la punta del cuchillo en la tablilla de madera- ¡No iremos a ninguna parte! No es que tengamos otro parque cerca…-Vio que Martín levantaba la cabeza al verlo reanimado.

-Aunque seamos un fracaso, tenemos derecho a volver allá e intentarlo, ¿Cierto chico?

- _¡Guauf!_ –Su perro volvió a mover la cola animadamente. Miguel tuvo que sonreír ante su renovada energía. Apagó la estufa y puso el chapsui de pollo en un plato, y agitando el tenedor que sostenía en la mano, siguió hablando.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya verán que no nos intimidan con su aparentemente perfecto autocontrol.

- _¡Guauf!_

Con eso acordado, estiró la mano hacia la salsa agridulce. Martín aprovechó el momento para posar sus patas en el mesón y estirar el cuello hacia el plato humeante y aromático.

-¡Está caliente! –Miguel sacudió el brazo al verlo y lo mandó lejos antes de que pudiera quemarse el hocico.

ºwº

Dos días después estaban de vuelta en el parque causando estragos.

-¡Martín, no!

El perro no pareció escucharlo, como siempre, y continuó su camino hacia el niño con el helado de cono en la mano, y de un mordisco se comió la mitad.

-¡Mamá!

-Oh, no… -Pensó que más lejos de los perros estarían bien, pero Martín escuchó los gritos y las risas de los niños y fue hacia los juegos que había en un sector del parque. Y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la comida a un niño.

-¡Ven aquí, perro estúpido! –Quiso cogerlo del collar pero Martín saltó hacia el costado y escapó- ¡Martín! –Lo correteó por alrededor de los columpios y los juegos para trepar. De pronto Martín salió disparado hacia la derecha y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de un juego con puente colgante y toboganes- ¡Bájate de ahí! –Sin pensárselo mucho subió detrás de su perro. Se dio cuenta que varios niños saltaban al suelo para quitarse del camino del labrador, esperaba por el bien de ambos que estuvieran bien.

Escuchó los sollozos antes de toparse con Martín. El perro en su huida había quedado atorado en el arco de uno de los toboganes más grandes, su collar parecía enganchado en algún punto del fierro superior.

-Serás huevón –Siguió corriendo hacia Martín e intentó encontrar el problema, pero el perro no paraba de agitarse. Terminó empujando con fuerza el collar hacia adelante, hasta que el cuero se soltó. Miguel perdió el equilibrio y se fue por el tobogán hacia abajo, empujando a Martín en frente de él.

-¡Ouch! –Cayó de cara a la arena alrededor del juego y sintió la cola de Martín golpeándole la nariz. Ni se había levantado cuando comenzaron a caerle los bolsos encima.

-¡Loco de remate! ¡Aléjate!

-¡Bruto!

-¡Animal!

Se paró como pudo, al tacto pescó a Martín y corrió fuera del círculo de madres que lo atacaban. Avanzó con un dolor en la rodilla y arena en su boca hasta un lugar seguro antes de sentarse en el pasto a descansar.

- _¿Guauf?_

-Te odio…

Para empeorar las cosas, podía ver pasando por el sendero de tierra a Francisco y Manuel. Perro y dueño los miraban como si fueran unos locos peligrosos.

- _¡Guauf!_ –Martín dio un salto y quiso correr en su dirección, pero Miguel ya le había atado la correa y no le permitió moverse ni un centímetro.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

ºwº

Ya que con Martín habían fallado horriblemente dos veces hasta el momento, decidió que las visitas al parque todavía estaban por encima de sus capacidades. Así que iban a partir con algo más básico, como las caminatas alrededor del barrio. Eso le enseñaría algo de control a Martín, con suerte.

-No tires, no tires, no tires –Miguel caminaba inclinado hacia atrás con ambas manos sosteniendo la correa. Martín tiraba para adelante, al parecer sin importarle que el collar le apretara el cuello.

Se toparon con una esquina en la que Martín a toda costa quería doblar, pero el plan de Miguel era seguir derecho.

-No vamos al parque, Martín, ¡Para! –Plantó los pies firmemente en el asfalto y le dio pelea a su mascota. Al ver que su dueño no cedía, Martín se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y lo miró con ojos tristes mientras lloriqueaba- No tengo idea qué quieres ir a hacer allá, quizás solo a avergonzarme otra vez, pero esto tiene que parar…

Mientras lo regañaba cual niño caprichoso, Martín desvió su mirada a la acera de enfrente y sus orejas y cola se elevaron en felicidad.

-… no puedes seguir comportándote como si te dejara hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Martín, eso…

- _¡Guauf!_ –Martín volvió a correr, y como Miguel había aflojado el agarre se le escapó y comenzó a atravesar la calle. La calle por la que venía un auto tras otro.

-¡Martín!

Se imaginó lo peor, al estúpido animal enterrado debajo de la rueda de un auto, y heroicamente se lanzó a rescatar a su perro. Sonaron los bocinazos y escuchó un par de gritos de los transeúntes cercanos. Iba con la idea de tomar a Martín estilo bombero o como "El guardaespaldas" y correr a la otra acera, pero Martín ya estaba muy contento echándose al piso frente a Manuel y moviéndole la cola.

-¡Cojudo de la…!

Francisco notó al perro solo cuando se puso frente a ellos y se reclinó en sus patas delanteras haciéndole gracias a Manu. Acto seguido escuchó el escándalo de los autos y vio al joven del parque viniendo tras su perro.

- _¡Guauf!_

Volvió a mirar a los dos animales y captó que Manuel olisqueaba curiosamente la cara de Martín mientras este trataba de lamerlo y continuaba moviendo la cola.

-¡Martín! ¡Demonio del infierno! –Miguel logró llegar vivo donde su perro y tomó la correa que descansaba en la acera. Levantó la mirada y se congeló al toparse con los bellos ojos del que ya no fue su esposo- Ah… hola, tú, de nuevo…

-Hola… -Francisco ya no lo miraba como si fuera un loco peligroso. Ahora solo lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Ahaha, ehm, mi perro parece estar obsesionado con el tuyo.

-… aja –Francisco dio unos pasos hacia atrás, le dio un suave tirón a la correa de Manuel, este dejó de pasear su nariz detrás de las orejas de Martín y los dos se alejaron por la calle caminando rápidamente.

Miguel quedó parado en medio de la acera con Martín aún tirado en el piso siguiendo con ojos brillantes y anhelantes la silueta de Manuel.

-… ¡Y se fue! –Gritó Miguel en cuanto se recuperó. Tenía las mejillas rojas de rabia y vergüenza- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Cuál es el problema de este tipo?!

- _¡Guauf!..._ –Al menos Martín no parecía tan deprimido como los otros días.

ºwº

Quedó resentido. Demasiado. Así que la próxima vez que salieron se olvidó por un momento del pre-entrenamiento que quería darle a Martín y volvieron al parque con todo.

-Ahí están –Esta vez Miguel era el más alerta de los dos, y en cuanto pisaron el pasto buscó a Francisco y Manuel entre todos los presentes. No se le hizo tan difícil encontrarlos, se podría decir que ya estaba sintonizado con ellos, vinculados como por bluetooth, como página de inicio del navegador, marcado para conexión automática en la pestaña del wifi. La cosa es que los encontró casi inmediatamente, y puso en marcha su siniestro plan.

-¡Mira quién está ahí Martín! –Se arrodilló junto a su perro y apuntó hacia donde se encontraban esos dos jugando a lanzar y coger la bola. Al verlos, la cola de Martín se agitó con fuerza y tomó aire para ladrar- ¡No! Vamos a hacer esto sigilosamente.

Miguel esperó, tomando del hocico a Martín para que no ladrara y le desató la correa. Esperó hasta que Francisco hubo lanzado la bola y Manuel ya venía de vuelta. Estaban justo a la espalda de Francisco, y Martín, con lo obstinado y de simple pensamiento que era, iba a marchar en línea recta directo hacia su objetivo.

-¡Ahora chico! –Le soltó la boca y el collar y Martín partió derechito hacia el otro perro que volvía a dejar la pelota.

Francisco no escuchó nada, no sintió nada, solo vio a Manuel tensarse luego de dejarle la pelota a sus pies. Acto seguido su mascota se echó a correr por donde vino, y casi al instante sintió que algo golpeaba de lleno contra sus piernas, y él se iba derechito al suelo.

Martín golpeó las piernas de Francisco con todos sus kilos de más y Miguel disfrutó ver cómo el chico caía de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Sí! –Festejó con un pequeño baile de victoria y pronto fue al lado del joven- ¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Te dolió?

-Tú… -Aunque Francisco aún estaba un poco aturdido, miró a Miguel como si supiera que todo eso fue su idea.

Por mucha maña que Miguel le tuviera al joven, igual le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Y si dejó sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca del otro por unos mili-segundos más de los necesarios, bueno, Francisco no pareció notarlo, estaba más preocupado en encontrar a sus perros.

-¿Y dónde se…?

-Oh, no… -Miguel fue el primero en verlos. Martín persiguió a Manuel hasta el centro del parque donde había una de esas piletas modernas en las que el agua salía disparada hacia arriba desde agujeros hechos en el suelo. Pileta que a esa hora estaba funcionando, ya que su suerte no podía durar más que unos instantes.

Los dos perros se estaban correteando por los bordes, esquivando los chorros de agua, para alivio de ambos dueños. Partieron corriendo a la par y llamando a cada mascota por separado.

-¡Manuel! ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Demonios, Martín! ¡Sal de ahí, carajo!

Francisco terminó silbando y Manuel como buen perro (no como la bestia rubia que corría a su lado), paró su jugueteo para escucharlo.

-¡Ven! ¡Manu-Manu-Manu!

El perrito negro se olvidó de su compañero canino y corrió al encuentro de Francisco alzando las patas delanteras para posarlas en sus piernas.

-¡Eso, buen chico! Manu, buen chico…

Para comprobar que su suerte se esfumó y el karma ya estaba cobrándole. El bruto de Martín, en vez de correr detrás de Manuel, se quedó dándole mordiscos a los chorros de agua.

-¡Perro idiota! –Tuvo que seguir corriendo. Martín lo vio y corrió al centro de la pileta justo cuando todos los chorros bajaron y paró de salir agua del suelo- ¡Argh! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Martín ya estaba todo mojado, el rocío brillaba sobre su pelito. Pero parecía feliz y en cuanto Miguel estuvo al centro con él se lanzó sobre sus piernas.

-¡No! Bájate –Le tomó las patas delanteras y estaba por empujarlo cuando los chorros volvieron, con más fuerza que antes y los mojaron por todos los frentes. Apenas escuchaba a Francisco riéndose afuera o a Manuel ladrando. Solo trataba de no soltar el collar de Martín mientras intentaba sacarlos de ese laberinto de agua.

ºwº

-¡Es el colmo contigo! ¡No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte sin que te comportes como un salvaje! –En parte podría no ser todo culpa de Martín, él lo dejó suelto para empezar. Pero estaba mojado, se sentía asqueroso y miserable y estaban manchando todas las escaleras con mugre, y Martín seguía sacudiéndose, lanzando agua por todas partes. El conserje iba a odiarlos por esto.

Entró a su departamento sin soltar la correa del perro para evitar que fuera hacia la alfombra o se tirara en la cama. Su piso quedó igual de asqueroso que las escaleras. Tendría que encerrar a Martín en alguna parte para poder limpiarlo. Sin parar y arrastrando a Martín con él, entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

-Bien, no queda de otra –Se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, tirándolos en el lavamanos y le quitó el collar a Martín mientras este no paraba de moverse. Tomó la regadera y dio el agua, y rápidamente, antes que Martín se diera cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, lo tomó por debajo de las patas delanteras y se metió a la ducha sin soltar a su perro.

- _¡Guauf! ¡Guauf!_

Martín chilló y se remeció para escapar, pero Miguel lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y estaba rociándolos a ambos con la ducha sin merced ante sus lamentos.

-¡Ah! ¿No te gustó tanto antes?

ºwº

Después de meditarlo un poco, decidió que volverían al entrenamiento básico, y esta vez Miguel iba a acompañar a Martín en su dosis de ejercicio. Es decir, no podía hacer tantos desastres si estaba ocupado siguiéndole el paso, ¿Verdad?. Así que en su próxima salida se puso esos short de ejercicio que tenía al fondo del cajón y una camiseta ni tan grande ni tan chica para correr lo que le dieran las piernas. Que no iba a ser mucho.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos. No pares, Martín, ¡Concéntrate! –Iba sujetando la correa. Ni loco lo dejaba correr solo, no le tenía esa clase de confianza.

Más que correr iban trotando, por un costado de la calle y luego por la acera rodeando el parque. Se topó con más gente corriendo, de esa bien preparada con los audífonos en los oídos, la botellita de agua amarrada en alguna parte del cuerpo y con zapatillas deportivas de verdad, no las de chiste con las que andaba Miguel.

Martín corría a su lado, a veces se adelantaba y tenía que tirar de la correa para que el labrador no se emocionara y terminara arrastrándolo por el camino. Y otras veces se distraía, con algún pájaro, las flores, o una mosca que le pasara por enfrente, en esos casos se llevaba un fuerte tirón en el cuello porque Miguel seguía corriendo.

- _¡Guauf!_

En aquel momento, corriendo con su perro al lado (Cuando Martín se mantenía a su lado), sintiendo sus músculos trabajando y pensando que tal vez en algo redujera el trasero que se le había formado por comer tanto, Miguel se sentía conforme con su vida. Se sintió conforme hasta que el pecho parecía estar ardiéndole y los pulmones explotando dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿En qué momento… pensé que esto era bueno para mí? –Le preguntó a Martín, doblado sobre sus piernas, tomando bocanadas de aire y apoyándose contra el cuerpo de su perro para no terminar en el piso.

- _Pfff…_

Levantó la cabeza y se topó con Francisco sentado en una banca unos pasos al frente, con Manuel sentado a su lado.

- _¡Guauf!_ –Martín saludó a su conocido canino, y esta vez Manuel respondió moviéndole la cola, más contento de verlo que las otras veces. Francisco por su parte, lo miraba divertido.

Miguel se irguió lo más dignamente que pudo, y aunque sus piernas le parecieran jalea se forzó a seguir corriendo. Escuchó las risas ahogadas de Francisco pero igual continuó. Ya le iba a mostrar a ese maldito, por supuesto que podía dar otra vuelta al parque, y aunque no fuera así, no pensaba morirse cerca de él.

Había avanzado unos quince metros cuando la pierna se le tensó y le vino un dolor del infierno, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo dio unos tres saltitos para caer sobre el pasto y no en el cemento. El dolor que le apareció fue tan grande que hasta soltó la cuerda de Martín, pero este por una vez no lo abandonó por irse corriendo a otra parte. Sintió sus lloriqueos pero estaba demasiado sumido en su dolor como para tratar de calmar a su perro.

-¡Ah! ¡Cojudo! ¡Ugh! –Tenía duro el músculo, era como un bloque de madera que le hubieran metido debajo de la piel. ¡Y vaya que dolía, carajo!

- _¡Guauf!_ –Dentro de lo que podía ver detrás de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, se percató que una mota negra de pelo había llegado al lado de Martín.

- _¡Guauf!_

-Oye, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –Escuchó la voz de Francisco, viniendo detrás de su perro, seguramente. Ahora sí que se quería morir, que su madre se hiciera cargo de darle comida a Martín- ¿Es la pierna? Déjame…

No tardó en sentir las manos de Francisco sobre su pierna, el joven le quitó el zapato y comenzó a moverle el pie de arriba abajo- ¿Dónde duele más?...

Unos minutos después, Miguel estaba tan, pero tan arrepentido de decirle maldito a Francisco que estaba pensando en comprarle un chocolate de disculpas. Si bien el dolor todavía no se esfumaba del todo, había bajado bastante gracias a las maravillosas manos del joven. Un muy buen esposo de hecho. Se preguntaba si sería kinesiólogo. Martín seguía por ahí cerca, gracias a Manuel que lo estaba entreteniendo para que no les estorbara. Ese era un buen perro, no le molestaría tenerlo como segundo hijo.

-No tienes que forzar tus músculos de más, está bien que quieras hacer ejercicio pero debes empezar en un nivel más bajo…

Parecía entrenador de gimnasio por cómo le estaba hablando, y al parecer Miguel era el nuevo al que no podían dejar solo en la trotadora porque, o fundía la máquina o se rompía algo él. Pero mientras siguiera masajeándole la pierna a Miguel no le importaba mucho cómo le hablara.

-Ya, está bien… -Balbuceaba con la espalda sobre el pasto y mirando hacia arriba a Francisco. El joven no parecía muy molesto por estar dándole un masaje a un casi desconocido en medio del parque.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –El joven alejó sus manos de la pierna de Miguel al verlo más tranquilo.

-¡Ay! –El dolor volvió, ¡Y peor que nunca! O eso quería hacerle creer Miguel, y entre tanto remecerse de un lado a otro, la pierna en verdad volvió a tensarse. Francisco inició otro masaje, más o menos sospechando algo pero con ganas de seguirle el juego.

- _¡Guauf!_ –Martín se acordó que tenía dueño y fue a verlo por un momento, le lamió la cara unas dos veces antes que Miguel le apartara la cabeza. Luego de eso volvió al lado de Manuel para lamerlo a él.

-¿Tu perro de qué raza es? –Tuvo que preguntarle, viendo al perrito negro a un lado de Martín.

-¡Manu no es de raza! –Respondió riendo, mirando hacia donde estaba su mascota con ternura- La verdad ni sé qué mezcla es, lo saqué de la perrera, no era mucho más chico de lo que es ahora, claro que estaba más sucio… y mucho más antisocial…

Francisco continuó hablando de su perro mientras lo masajeaba, de cómo lo había tratado con paciencia y cariño las primeras semanas que estuvo con él, como le dio alimento especial para hacerlo subir de peso, que lo cepillaba todos los días para que nunca volviera a tener el pelo tan feo, que costó que estuviera tranquilo alrededor de otros perros, pero igual lo intentaron hasta que lo lograron.

Le entró pena por el pobre animal, y culpa porque él había comprado a Martín en el criadero de su tío, y comparado con Francisco era un asco de dueño. Ni derecho tenía a que el joven le estuviera toqueteando toda la pierna. Bueno, a disfrutar tanto que le estuviera toqueteando toda la pierna.

-¡Ya me tengo que ir! –Aunque todavía le estaba tirando un poco el músculo, se levantó y tomó la correa de Martín.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-¡Sí, sí! Gracias, ¡Adiós! –Cojeando se alejó mientras arrastraba a Martín con él. Quería manejar su odio propio en privado.

ºwº

Tenía un pote de helado apoyado en el brazo del sillón, y otro para después al lado de la pierna que aún le tiraba. La tele estaba puesta en un canal de películas y Martín lo miraba con ojos grandes, verdes y preocupados desde el suelo, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su cojín. Miguel intentaba no mirarlo, mientras zambullía una cuchara en el pote y comía bocado tras bocado de helado.

- _Sniff_ ¡Anda! Vete a mordisquear algo, sabes dónde está el resto de mis zapatos –Martín le respondió con un lloriqueo. Más lágrimas de cocodrilo le brotaron de los ojos al escucharlo- ¿O no se supone que te mande a morder cosas? ¡Qué voy a saber yo! –Sacó helado con más ganas.

-¡Guauf! –Martín se levantó y fue a su lado. Con el hocico le tocó el brazo y volvió a gimotear.

\- Y ahora te hice llorar, ¡Le doy pena a mi propio perro! _Sniff_ ¿Qué clase de dueño soy?

A Martín le estaba preocupando el comportamiento del perro-grande, tal vez lo que estaba comiendo le estaba haciendo mal, a veces le quedaba una sensación rara en la lengua cuando sacaban comida de las cajas de colores que ahora el perro-grande tenía en las manos. Trató de que Miguel dejara de comer, por si era eso, golpeándole el brazo con la pata varias veces.

-Vete… -Miguel agitó la mano para alejar a Martín. No con muchas ganas, la verdad es que igual quería un poco de atención por parte de su mascota en aquel momento- Soy una bestia, deberían buscarte un mejor padre que yo…

-¡Guauf! –Martín le golpeo la pierna con la cabeza, viendo que el gesto más sutil con la pata no estaba resultando.

-Uno que haya sabido que estabas gordo antes que la veterinaria se lo dijera…

Martín volvió a lloriquear al ver sus trucos fracasar. El perro-grande seguía igual de miserable, así que decidió subirse al sillón, aunque el perro-grande muchas veces le haya dicho que no lo hiciera. Fue directo a lamer la cara del perro-grande.

Miguel soportó los lengüetazos por unos pocos segundos, luego de eso se puso a chillar de verdad, se abrazó al cuello de Martín y liberó su angustia en el hombro de su mascota. Esta se quedó quietecita de milagro, de vez en cuando lamiendo la oreja de Miguel.

-No soy tan horrible, ¿Verdad? Ya me habrías mordido si lo fuera, ¿Cierto?

-¡Guauf!

Después de unos minutos siendo reconfortado por el perro, Miguel estaba más calmado y con menos ganas de criticar su desempeño como dueño. ¿Y qué si se le olvidaba cepillar a Martín de vez en cuando? Nadie podía ser perfecto.

-No vas a sacármelo en cara frente a la veterinaria, ¿No es así?

-¡Guauf!

Mucho más animado, siguió comiendo su helado, a veces compartiéndole a Martín, porque, no sería muy saludable, pero lo hacía feliz, viendo cómo movía la cola y dejaba sus lloriqueos.

-Veamos qué tienen en _Home &Health -_Tal vez le dieran inspiración para su almuerzo de mañana.

Martín estaba feliz, el perro-grande estaba feliz, y la comida al final no estaba podrida ni nada. Meneo la cola con entusiasmo mientras Miguel manejaba la caja con imágenes. Estaba concentrado en las imágenes hasta que una croqueta voladora se cruzó frente a él. Abrió la boca y rápidamente la atrapó.

-¡Agh! ¡Martín! ¡Qué asco!

ºwº

La semana de Miguel había sido agotadora, corriendo de un lado para otro, a penas durmiendo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacar a Martín más que para ir al baño. Así que en su día libre, luego de dormir hasta medio día, se dio una ducha rápida y salió a caminar con el perro. Aprovecharía de buscar un lugar donde comer, porque ni de cocinar tenía ganas.

Luego de recorrer unas siete cuadras el olor los llevó hasta una esquina llena de locales de comida. Había muchas alternativas de dónde elegir, pero terminó comprando donde tenían mejores ofertas. Salió con su bandeja a buscar una mesa afuera del local, y de pronto cruzó la mirada con ojos conocidos.

-¡Guauf! –Manuel se mantenía tranquilo al lado de Francisco, pero en cuanto los vio les dio un alegre ladrido y comenzó a mover la cola cuando Martín le regresó el saludo.

Miguel se quedó congelado en su lugar, indeciso. ¿Iba a sentarse con él, o tomaba alguna otra mesa? ¿Sería un desprecio muy grande sentarse lejos? Al final Francisco decidió por él, y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Caminó lo más relajado que pudo, incluso con Martín deseando llegar rápido al lado del otro perro, y tomó la silla frente a Francisco.

-Hola.

-Hola…

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer con Martín. El labrador se había recostado al lado de Manuel y permanecía feliz y tranquilo, pero eso era por el momento. Al final, ató la punta de la correa en la pata de la mesa y solo entonces se dignó de volver a mirar a Francisco.

-¿Cómo quedó tu pierna? ¿Ya se quitó el dolor?

-Eh, sí, sí, no duró tanto… -La verdad es que le había quedado resentida por varios días, pero su semana había sido tan espeluznante que hasta se olvidó que tenía mal la pierna.

-Oh, qué bien… -Francisco volvía a tener esa mirada de que sabía que Miguel le estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco se lo sacó en cara.

Comieron en un silencio incómodo y tenso. O bueno, así fue para Miguel, porque no tenía idea de qué hablar, y porque cada quince segundos dirigía su mirada a la cara de Francisco y se quedaba pensando lo maravilloso que sería despertar con ese rostro en las mañanas. Después de eso volvía a pegar sus ojos en su plato y nadaba en un mar de vergüenza, para luego comenzar el ciclo otra vez. Podía sentir la cola de Martín golpeándole una y otra vez la pierna. En un punto le ganó la curiosidad y miró hacia abajo. Los dos perros estaban acurrucados entre las patas de la mesa, Martín tenía su cabeza sobre el cuello de Manuel, y este apoyaba su hocico sobre las patas delanteras del labrador. Ambos sacudían sus colitas con energía. Elevó la mirada y se topó con Francisco que también terminaba de mirar a los perros. Los dos terminaron riendo.

-¿Crees que estén viviendo un romance bajo nuestras narices?

-¡No le he dado permiso a Martín para salir con nadie!

-Creo que a Manuel no se le ha quitado lo callejero…

Continuaron riéndose a costa de sus perros, eso dio paso a una conversación más grata y fluida. Miguel terminó sabiendo que Francisco, de hecho, sí era kinesiólogo y trabajaba en un centro deportivo.

-"¡Ah! Debe estar acostumbrado a ver chicas firmes y hombres fornidos y esculpidos, ¡Diablos!" –Pensó, un poco desanimado, y se llevó otro pedazo a la boca para evitar soltar cualquier comentario.

-Además de salir con Martín, ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Miguel terminó hablando de comida, como siempre porque, aparte de quejarse de Martín, era su tema favorito. Francisco parecía entretenido de escucharlo, y lo miraba con un poco de admiración cuando le describía algunos platillos más complicados que había intentado y dominado, así que se dio rienda suelta.

Contrario a sus otros encuentros, aquel día todo terminó bien, se despidieron en buenos términos y cada uno siguió su camino. Habría sido mejor si Miguel se hubiera ido con el número de Francisco, pero con todas las miradas intensas que compartieron, era solo cosa de tiempo.

-Ah… -Suspiró alegremente al entrar a su departamento, con la misma sonrisa idiota que había tenido desde que se despidió del chico. Hasta Martín parecía con alto espíritu, meneando la cola de un lado a otro.

-Terminemos este bello día con una película y papitas, ¿Te parece?

-¡Guauf!

El bichito del amor les había picado fuerte a ambos.

ºwº

Con alegría iban caminando hacia el parque. Si Miguel tuviera cola, la estaría moviendo tan animadamente como Martín. En vez de eso, tenía una enorme sonrisa en medio de la cara. La gente con la que se topaba en la calle lo miraba extrañada, les parecía un atleta demasiado feliz.

Esta vez no tomaría el camino de la indiferencia, y mucho menos trataría de evitarlos. Iba a trotar por el parque y en cuanto se topara con los ojos de Francisco o divisara las patitas blancas de Manuel, iría directo hacia ellos. Con suerte tendrían una conversación igual de amena que la de hace unos días. Y esta vez se iba a ir con el teléfono del joven.

Al primero que vio fue a Manuel, sus patitas blancas lo hacían distinguible a la distancia. Iba corriendo tras su pelota, que rebotó en el pasto dos veces antes de que la atrapara.

-¡Guauf!

-Sí, ya vamos con él –Siguió a Manuel en su camino de regreso para saber hacia dónde debía ponerse a correr. El perro pronto volvió con su dueño, pero este no estaba solo. Había una chica sentada en el pasto, su ropa deportiva consistía en un peto y una calza ajustada. Se había quitado un zapato y Francisco, arrodillado junto a ella, tenía sus manos puestas en su tobillo y bajo la rodilla. Los dos se sonreían uno al otro.

Miguel ignoró cómo se rompía su corazón, estaba más preocupado porque de pronto el mundo se veía rojo, y las manos le picaban. Dio un gruñido, y con un brusco movimiento se giró y fue rehaciendo el camino por el que vino.

-¿Guauf?

-Creo que hoy no necesitan de nuestra compañía –Martín lloriqueo por un minuto, pero siguió corriendo a su lado. Miguel solo quería llegar al departamento y comenzar a picar algo.

ºwº

Sufrió un poco, encerrado en su departamento con Martín. Vio unas cuantas películas de asesinos seriales y romances que no terminaban bien, las cuales eran difíciles de encontrar, por alguna extraña razón. Y se atragantó en helados y golosinas que evitó convidarle a Martín. Para el final de la semana el perro poco menos lo obligó a que salieran y ya que Miguel se sentía tan culpable después de negarle tantos dulces y dejarlo con sus ojitos de huevo frito, se puso las zapatillas sin quejarse y salió a correr con su perro. Y en la esquina que llevaba al parque no le corrigió la ruta. No sería gran cosa si se encontraban con ellos de nuevo, ¿Verdad? Podía llevarlo como un adulto.

 _A pesar que aún podía recordar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía la tipa esa cuando…_

-¡Guauf!

Paró de pensar en todas las cosas que detestaba de ella (aunque solo la haya visto una vez).

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Guauf! –Martín meneaba la cola y alzaba las orejas, eso normalmente significaba una cosa. Sintió su sangre helarse al instante, siguió la mirada de Martín y se topó con Manuel y Francisco, jugando con su típica pelota. ¡Rayos! Hasta ahí quedó eso de llevarlo como adulto. Comenzó a hacer su retirada, pero solo había dado unos pasos cuando escuchó al joven llamándolo.

-¡Miguel, Hola! ¡Ven acá, anda!

-¡Guauf!

Trató de hacerse el sordo. Si trajera audífonos consigo sería más fácil. Abajo, Martín comenzó con sus gimoteos y gruñidos, tirando de la cuerda para que volvieran.

-Basta…

No avanzó mucho más, Manuel apareció enfrente y se reclinó sobre sus patas delanteras, moviéndole la cola a Martín. El labrador le respondió lanzándose sobre él y lamiéndole la cara.

-¡Miguel!

-Demonios –Murmuró, y con cara de malas pulgas se giró a saludarlo- Hola…

Francisco venía corriendo entusiasmado a su encuentro, pero fue bajando el paso al ver su expresión, al final, terminó acercándose con pasos cautelosos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente… -Respondió con voz plana. Se sentía un poco infantil, pero no hallaba cómo parar- ¿Qué quieres?

-Eh… -Francisco lo miraba de arriba abajo, viendo si estaba enfermo o sufriendo después de una borrachera- No los había visto por aquí hace unos días.

-Ah, lo notaste –Cómo, se preguntaba, si debió estar tan ocupado dándole masajes a todos en el parque.

-Sí… -Miguel sí que estaba raro, pensó Francisco- Manuel ya estaba extrañando a Martín.

-Uhm, ya lo creo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que Miguel no dejó de mirarlo como si fuera a golpearlo. Francisco se puso muy nervioso ante aquellos ojos. Al menos los dos perros seguían estando felices de verse.

-¡Hola Francisco! –De pronto una chica que venía corriendo llamó la atención de ambos. Mirándola bien, Miguel notó que era la misma joven que vio tirada en el pasto, solo que sus calzas eran más cortas- ¡Me faltan unos metros, pero luego vuelvo!... ¡Hola Manuel!

- _Grrr…_

Miguel la vio irse, con ganas enormes de ir a tirarle el pelo. Miró a Francisco y notó que la seguía con los ojos. Volvió a girarse, antes de empezar a tirar golpes, y comenzó a avanzar.

-¿Guauf?

-¿Miguel? –Francisco comenzó a correr detrás de él- ¿Oye, qué tienes?

-Nada.

-¿Y por qué te vas?

-Quiero correr.

-Miguel…

Más se molestó por el tono de escepticismo de Francisco.

-¡¿Bueno a ti qué te importa?! –Asustó hasta a Martín con su grito, pero podía ver a la chica regresando por el frente (no le creía ni por un momento que se haya tardado tan poco en dar la vuelta completa al parque), y más rabia le dio- ¡Mejor ve con tu nueva amiga!

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? –Francisco terminó enojándose con su actitud, y los dos acabaron apuñalándose con la mirada- ¡Muy bien, haz lo que quieras! ¡No me importa!

-¡Bien! ¡No te quiero encima de mí cada vez que vengo!

-¡Bien! _¡Manuel!_ –El pobre perro negro dio un salto al escucharlo- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡Guauf!

-¡Manuel! –Dando zancadas se alejó. Manuel le dedicó un leve lloriqueo a Martín, este le contestó con un gemido y una lamida antes que el perro siguiera a su dueño.

Cuando ya estuvieron bien lejos, Martín se volteó a mirarlo con una cara de "¿Pero qué has hecho?", que no debiera tener ningún perro.

-Quítame esa mirada, ¿Quién te crees?, ya vámonos…

ºwº

Tuvo otra semana horrible, más por culpa propia que otra cosa. Estaba tan irritable que su jefe no vio nada mejor que incluirlo en los proyectos de equipo para quitarle esa actitud a la fuerza. Por los maravillosos trabajos en conjunto tenía que quedarse un poco más en la oficina, por lo que solo le quedaba tiempo para un corto paseo con Martín. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar otras excusas para no ir al parque.

-¡Oh! Al fin… -Como no tenía a nadie más que le llenara los estantes, tuvo que ir al supermercado porque se le estaba acabando prácticamente todo, incluida la comida de perro.

-¡Guauf! –Martín, como siempre, estaba feliz de verlo.

Puso una de las bolsas en frente para que el perro no le saltara encima. Con la otra mano empujó la puerta, esperando que se cerrara, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa con la esperanza que Martín no saltara encima para romperlas, y arrastrando los pies fue hasta su cuarto.

-Luego salimos Tincho –Dijo casi dormido, se tendió sobre su cama y aunque solo quería descansar unos minutos, se quedó dormido por unas tres horas.

-¡Uhm! –Estiró todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta los dedos de las manos, y se frotó la cara para despertar- ¿Qué hora es? –Buscó su celular, moviendo su mano por encima de la mesita de noche. Eran pasadas la nueve- ¡Martín! –Se quejó, rodó fuera de la cama y arrastrando los pies salió del cuarto- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Martín! –El departamento estaba demasiado silencioso, y eso le estaba preocupando- ¿Martín? –Miró con atención todo su departamento, hasta que notó la puerta abierta.

-¡Carajo! –Corrió hacia afuera y miró por las escaleras y hacia abajo, ¿Habría sido capaz de bajar solo?- ¡Martín!

Con el pánico elevándose, volvió a revisar su departamento, pero el perro no estaba en ninguna parte- ¡Rayos! –Tomó su celular, las llaves del departamento y la correa de Martín y bajó corriendo- ¡Martín!

No lo encontró en el patio trasero, así que solo quedaba pensar que el labrador había salido a la calle.

-¡Argh! ¿Por qué, Martín? –Tenía la angustia oprimiéndole la garganta y molestándole los ojos. El conserje no había visto nada y por un momento Miguel no supo ni dónde empezar a buscar, ¿Cuánto llevaría fuera?

-¡El parque! –Era la ruta que Martín conocía mejor, y si no había vuelto a buscar a Miguel seguramente era porque estaba ocupado buscando a Manuel. Aunque estuvieran en guerra nuevamente (o donde sea que los haya dejado su escena de celos), esperaba que Martín estuviera con ellos, al menos sabía que Francisco lo cuidaría. Comenzó a correr en dirección al parque, sin dejar de llamar el nombre de Martín o mirar por las esquinas por si aparecía su cabeza rubia. Si no estaba en el parque no sabía dónde más podía ir.

-¡Martín! –Llegó en tiempo record, y aunque le faltaba un poco el aire se puso a gritar de inmediato.

-¡Mierda! – El cielo estaba oscuro y las lámparas ya alumbraban el parque, pero no lo hacían por completo. Comenzó a caminar por los senderos de tierra y sobre el pasto.

-¡Martín! –El pelo debía tenerlo todo revuelto por tanto que pasaba las manos por su cabeza, y la angustia lo tenía tan mal que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Miguel?

Se giró con la esperanza de ver la carita de Martín, pero solo estaban Manuel y Francisco, y el ánimo se le fue al piso otra vez.

- _Sniff…_ –Para peor, sintió unas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Miguel?, ¡No-no-no!… -Francisco se alteró y, olvidando el enojo que se había estado guardando por los últimos días, fue al lado del joven y le puso una mano en el hombro- Oye, está bien, ¿Qué sucede? –Le acarició suavemente la espalda. Fue entonces que Miguel tuvo suficiente, dejó que cayeran las lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazar el cuello de Francisco, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

-¡Martín se escapó! ¡Ese perro tonto! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Todavía no lo encuentro! –Siguió hablando, sus palabras tornándose menos entendibles a cada segundo pero Francisco entendió el problema.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo –Siguió masajeándole la espalda y hasta el cabello. Manuel estaba tocándole la pierna con la pata y mirando a Miguel con las orejas bajas, pegadas a la cabeza- Vamos a buscarlo juntos, seguro que viene cuando vea a Manuel, tranquilo…

Así lo hicieron, caminaron por el resto del parque, hasta fueron a los juegos para niños y la pileta de agua. Francisco tuvo todo el tiempo su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Miguel, dándole apoyo. Manuel caminaba sin correa cerca de ellos, olfateando todo y yendo detrás de matorrales y árboles. Miguel se deprimía un poco más cada vez que el perro negro volvía junto a ellos sin compañía.

-¿Sabes dónde más podría estar? –Le preguntó Francisco cuando ya les faltaba poco por llegar al otro extremo del parque. El joven kinesiólogo comenzaba a inquietarse también. Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-Si no está aquí entonces se perdió en el camino –Y esa posibilidad le aterraba.

-Bien, debe estar por aquí, podemos… darle otra vuelta al parque, si no…

-¡Soy un asco! –Exclamó Miguel, tomándose la cabeza- ¡Esto es mi culpa! Nunca debí tener un perro, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ahora Martín se perdió y quién sabe… qué le… ¡Qué le pase! –Se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas más. Francisco le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y otra en el codo, y rápidamente los llevó hacia una banca.

-No seas tan duro contigo…

-¡Se que también lo piensas! –Chilló y le dio un golpe (sin mucha fuerza detrás), en la pierna- Desde que el bruto de Martín quiso montarse a Manuel…

-Bueno, para ser realistas, eso no fue tu culpa…

\- ¡Ja! –Quiso seguir con algo sarcástico, pero solo continuó respirando entrecortadamente. Terminó apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Oye, sé que adoras a tu perro, y estás tratando de hacerlo bien, digo, empezaste a correr solo para que bajara de peso, es más de lo que algunos hacen…

-Si me comparas con los malos… -Miguel no sabía cómo esperaba que eso lo animara, diciéndole que era el mejor de los malos.

-¡Miguel! Te digo que no pienso que seas un mal dueño, ¡Basta con esto! –A pesar de estar regañándolo, volvió a masajearle la espalda, pronto Miguel levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

-¿De verdad no crees que sea un desastre? –Francisco le sonrió.

-Bueno, sí lo eres, un poquito –Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Miguel- Pero no eres un mal dueño, solo tienes un perro complicado, eso es todo…

Esta vez Miguel rió de verdad, y luego de unos segundos relajándose contra el cuerpo de Francisco, se secó la cara con las mangas de su chaqueta. Francisco permaneció pasando una mano de arriba abajo por el brazo de Miguel. Viendo que el joven estaba más tranquilo, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y entonces se dio cuenta que Manuel había desaparecido.

-¿Manu? ¡Manuel! –Al igual que Miguel, le entró el pánico. Los dos se levantaron con el corazón en la mano y un viento frío recorriéndoles la espalda.

-Mierda… ¡Manuel! ¡Martín! –Estaba a punto de ponerse a correr por el parque cuando apareció Manuel de entre las sombras con un compañero siguiendo sus pasos.

-¡Martín! –Miguel dio un salto y se lanzó sobre el perro.

-¡Guauf! –Al verlo aproximándose, Martín dudó por un instante si debía quedarse o correr. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero Miguel logró cogerlo del cuello y jalarlo hacia su pecho. El hocico del perro quedó asomado por sobre su hombro, el resto del animal estaba envuelto en los brazos aliviados de su dueño.

-¡Perro imbécil! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso! –Lloró Miguel, enterrando su cara en el pelaje de Martín.

-¡Guauf!

-Moriré a la próxima, tonto, tonto Martín… –Si se le escaparon otro par de lágrimas, nadie se dio cuenta, o lo ignoraron. La cola del perro estaba golpeándole repetidamente el borde de la cabeza, pero Miguel no tenía mucho apuro en soltarlo.

Sintió una mano en su espalda luego de unos minutos estrangulando a su perro y acallando sus sollozos contra su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza sin soltar a Martín y se encontró con los ojos de Francisco.

-Me alegra que esté bien –Le dio una palmada al lomo del perro. Manuel pronto apareció a su lado a exigir alguna caricia para él. Ya más relajado, fue que notó una sensación húmeda en el pecho y el barro en sus manos.

-¡Agh! ¡Martín! ¿Dónde te metiste?

El labrador estaba empapado, con lodo en las patas y el estómago, y unas cuantas ramitas enredadas en el poco pelo que tenía.

-¡Guauf!

ºwº

Miguel acabó de cambiar sus ropas sucias y salió de su habitación. Martín estaba reposando sobre su cojín en la sala, recién lavado y con Manuel acurrucado a un lado. Dejó a los dos perros tranquilos y fue hasta la cocina donde Francisco terminaba de preparar una taza de café para cada uno.

-Me parece que están disfrutando de su reencuentro –Comentó, recibiendo la taza que el joven le ofrecía.

-Manuel ya empezaba a impacientarse, hizo un par de desastres en el jardín porque no lo había llevado con su labrador favorito…-Era un agrado volver a reírse juntos de sus perros.

Tendido en la sala junto a Martín, Manuel bostezó y enterró su nariz debajo de la cabeza del labrador.

-Manuel no va a querer salir de aquí –Francisco parecía medio resignado a la idea, escuchando los suaves ronquidos que emitía su perro.

-Podrías quedarte –Miguel no pensó antes de hablar, y cuando se escuchó, abrió grande los ojos y se sonrojó- ¡Digo! Sería una crueldad separarlos… -Quería darse un golpe en la cara- Eh, quiero decir, por tanto tiempo, eh… -Ya rojo como tomate, evitó la mirada de Francisco y bebió de su café. Por unos minutos la respiración de sus perros fue lo único que escucharon, hasta que sintió a Francisco acercarse.

-Entonces, tu rabieta el otro día, sí fue una escena de celo…

Más rojo se puso Miguel por la vergüenza.

-¡Lo siento! –Respondió, afligido, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Francisco- No tenía derecho a…

-Descuida –El chico tenía una enorme sonrisa pegada a la cara- Manuel no es al único que conquistaron con sus locuras.

Miguel pestañeó, y se tardó varios segundos en entender lo que le habían dicho. Cuando lo hizo, se puso aún más colorado pero en su cara apareció la misma sonrisa boba que tenía Francisco. Dejaron las tazas a un lado, y mirándose como tontos a los ojos, se fueron acercando.

-¡Guauf!

El ladrido de Martín los hizo saltar, y con semblantes molestos se giraron a mirar al perro.

-¡Tu a tus cosas, Martín! –Le gritó Miguel. Martín lloriqueó un poco, colocando sus ojitos de dolor. La pena no le duró mucho, Manuel le lamió y mordisqueó debajo de la boca hasta que el labrador volvió a acomodar su cabeza a un lado del perro negro.

Miguel y Francisco volvieron a mirarse y no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

-Mejor vamos a otra parte o nos seguirán molestando.

-Bien –De todas formas, Francisco le tomó la cara y lo acercó para darle un beso. Miguel dio un suspiro al sentirlo cerca por fin, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Francisco abrazó su cintura. Terminaron reclinándose sobre la mesita de la cocina, intercambiando varios besos más.

Mientras tanto, Martín y Manuel seguían acurrucados sobre la alfombra y compartiendo el cojín, moviendo las colas en sincronía de vez en cuando, y haciendo oídos sordos a lo que fuera que hicieran sus dueños detrás de ellos. Iban a dejar de pelearse por la comida en algún momento. O eso suponían.


End file.
